Just Once
by kira-chan's imagination
Summary: kakuzu and Hidan fight for the rights to be Seme. Hidan finally wins, as Kakuzu submits to him grudgingly. HidanxKakuzu


Just Once

**AN: So I know I need to be working on my other stories right now, but don't worry. I was suffering from writer's procrastination but it seems I'm not anymore. Yay! So expect more chapters to my other stories soon! "ALOLJ" and "My Mitsukai" especially. **

**This is dedicated to my own Hidan who is desperate to be seme. All The Time.**

:--:

"What, you scared?" Hidan asked mockingly.

"No. I just don't do uke. You've known that forever." Kakuzu said from where he was sitting on the bed.

"But Kuzu…" Hidan said, crawling from the floor beside the bed onto the stitched-nin's lap. "Don't you wanna know how it feels?" He said seductively, 'accidentally' letting his hand slip into the waistband of Kakuzu's pants.

"I know how it feels, idiot." Kakuzu said- one of his threads grabbing Hidan's wrist and setting his hand back on Kakuzu's shoulder.

"But you said you've never been _'the fucking uke'_." Hidan mimicked the way Kakuzu had said 'fucking uke' with distain.

"I haven't, but you make it pretty damn obvious that it's painful. I'm not the masochist in this relationship."

"But-" Kakuzu cut him off with a chaste kiss to his lips.

"Would you just drop it? You're uke and I'm seme. End of discussion." Kakuzu said in finality.

But Hidan wasn't finished. "No, I'm not going to fucking drop it. It's only so Jashin-damned painful because I like it that way. It doesn't have to be _that_ painful. And how damn good it feels totally makes up for the pain." Hidan said with a convincing smirk.

"Hidan, no. Just no." Kakuzu said, turning him down again. "Why the hell do you want to be seme, anyway? I mean, if uke is so good, as you say, then why do you wanna switch out?" Kakuzu asked, counter-attacking Hidan's argument about the pleasure of submissiveness.

"Because… Because… I dunno. I just wanna try it, damnit." Hidan said, starting to get frustrated with how stubborn and inflexible Kakuzu was being with their sex life.

"Well maybe later." Kakuzu made a procrastinating excuse.

"No. You always say maybe later. Does it ever fucking come to 'later'? No. Never. Not one fucking time you've said those two damn words."

Kakuzu didn't respond. He just looked at the zealot.

Hidan switched paces- this obviously wasn't working. His face changed to that of a pout. "Kakuzu-chan… Pretty please? With sugar on top? You know you wanna try…" Hidan trailed off, connecting his lips with his partner's. He traced his tongue over Kakuzu's lips, begging for entrance –just like a seme would. Kakuzu kept his mouth shut, and pulled back.

"Don't even try." He stated.

Hidan began to whine. "How the hell do you have so much fucking control, Jashin-damnit?! I fucking_** want **_you, and you're just sitting here like I don't even interest you!"

Kakuzu looked at Hidan quizzically and then all of the sudden connected their mouths with a teeth-crashing kiss, forcing Hidan's mouth open with his tongue. Hidan fought back in the messy kiss, desperately wanting to gain control of the situation.

'_Don't moan, don't moan, don't you dare fucking moan!' _Hidan warned himself as his vocal chords almost defied him. Kakuzu's kisses always had to do this to him, didn't they? Finally, a plan came to Hidan's mind; it would be difficult to resist, but definitely worth every torturing second of it.

Already shirtless himself, he let Kakuzu slip his shirt off and throw it somewhere over in the corner before reconnecting their lips. Their tongues still fought for dominance- neither one of them anywhere near giving up. _'Time for the plan.' _Hidan said in his head.

Pushing Kakuzu off of him and rolling off the bed, Hidan stood up like nothing had just happened. He walked over to his bookshelf on the opposite wall in front of the bed and grabbed The Book of Jashin, opening it and sat down right there, on the floor.

All while doing this, Kakuzu was trying to add all of it up in his head.

"**What the fuck**?" Was all he could say.

Hidan looked up at him innocently, like he had been sitting there all day, just peacefully reading. _Yeah fucking right._

Kakuzu was speechless, and just motioned from on the bed where Hidan was just a minute ago, out to where Hidan was sitting right now.

"Hm? What, does it bother you when I read?" Hidan cocked his head to the side coyly.

"Get your ass back over here." Kakuzu said.

"Nope. Sorry. Busy." Hidan replied, putting his nose back into his religious book once again, trying to look as if he was actually reading instead of trying desperately not to concentrate on the throbbing sensation now evident between his legs.

Kakuzu let out a frustrated groan and threw himself onto his back from the sitting position he was in. _'Guess this is what I get for turning him down. Oh well.'_

'_Perfect.'_ Hidan thought. All was working out so well.

Silently, Hidan closed the book, sliding it back into its place on the bookshelf and then got up, walking to the foot of the bed.

"Kuuuuzuuuu…" He said in an airy, singsong voice, crawling up his lover's body like a cat. He hovered so his eyes were level with Kakuzu's stitched chest.

Kakuzu ignored him, averting his eyes to stare at the ceiling.

"Aww… is Kakuzu-koi angry?" Hidan said in a teasing manner then stuck his tongue out, barely running it over a spot right next to a few stitches.

He shut his eyes for a mini-second- almost wincing with pleasure, but Kakuzu still ignored him. _'This always gets to me… Damn!' _Kakuzu thought.

Hidan pouted, still gazing up at his currently stoic partner. _'It's that damn control again. I fucking hate it!' _Hidan almost said out loud.

Hidan ran his tongue directly on a long series of stitches. This time, Kakuzu couldn't hold back an audible groan. _**"**__God… I sound like a fucking uke…__**"**_He thought to himself ironically.

"Hm? What was that Kakuzu?" Hidan said, a smirk growing on his face in realization. Kakuzu looked down at him for the first time. He did **NOT** say that out loud, did he?! Hidan's smirk foretold the answer. He _had_. He let his guard down for one freaking second and already screwed up.

"You know, Kakuzu. You're not getting any of me until I've convinced you to be uke at least once."

Kakuzu looked down at Hidan again. Oh how unfair! No sex until Hidan was satisfied? _'That's messed up…'_ Kakuzu grumbled. He would have had more self-control then right now if Hidan hadn't started moving his hips in a barely noticeable grind.

"You know you want it Kuzu… You just can't hold back…" Hidan said airily, barely about a whisper. With one last small lick to one of the black threads on his lover's chest, Hidan moved to whisper in Kakuzu's ear. _"Just once… You want me… I want you. It's obvious… And you'll __**love**__ it."_ Hidan's extremely seductive voice was having a weakening affect on Kakuzu's senses. Running his tongue on the shell of Kakuzu's ear, Hidan wound his other hand through the stitched-nin's black hair on the other side of his head.

He looked straight into Kakuzu's eyes, and felt a triumphant flow of adrenaline run through his system; Kakuzu was caving in. His eyes were half closed in lust, and Hidan could feel the almost painful bulge in the front of both his and Kakuzu's pants.

"Hidan…" Kakuzu groaned out as the zealot began to press his hips closer to his lover's.

"C'mon, love… Just once…" Hidan said, touching his lips with Kakuzu's.

Kakuzu's mind was having less and less effect on what his body was telling him to say. _'Fine! Be seme! Please! Just... Give me release…'_ His body practically screamed it.

As Hidan raked his nails over Kakuzu's upper arm stitches, Kakuzu gasped out, barely audible, "…Fine!"

Hidan chuckled inwardly to himself. He won. _For once_, he fucking won!!

As reward, Hidan crashed his lips upon Kakuzu's. It was on now. The stitched-nin almost immediately responded, opening his mouth willingly. Hidan's tongue explored every surface, stroking the roof of Kakuzu's mouth. Soon, they needed air; Hidan broke away, a clear string connecting their mouths.

"Hidan…" Kakuzu panted again. His mind was in a panic about why the hell he was being so passive, but the rest of him really didn't care.

"Yes love…" Hidan said back, pulling on a few of Kakuzu's stitches again and let his hand trail down past his koi's waist, rubbing him through the fabric of his pants. Hidan kissed down his tanned neck, nipping ever so often. Biting had always been Kakuzu's thing but who knows; the only thing Hidan could do was try and learn what Kakuzu liked. When his kisses reached Kakuzu's collarbone, he bit down semi-hard and cupped his hand between Kakuzu's legs, smirking as he heard a pleasured gasp come from his lover.

Kakuzu's toes curled as Hidan kept torturing him.

"See? No pain…" He told his partner. _'Yet.'_ Hidan's mind added as an afterthought.

"Pants off. Now." Kakuzu said. Even if he was uke, he was still going to be demanding whether Hidan liked it or not.

Hidan kissed him on the lips, their tongue touching for only an instant, then got up and slinked off his pants. Kakuzu could only stare, his eyes half lidded with evident lust and longing. He fumbled with his pant's buttons, as his head wasn't really processing information right now. Finally, he threw them off and Hidan lay back on top of him.

"Wanna?" Hidan breathed with a coy smile, leaning back down, inches away from Kakuzu's lips.

"Yeah…" Kakuzu replied in the same tone.

"How bad do you want this, Kuzu?" Hidan spoke, teasing the man further.

Kakuzu's small obedient groan answered it as he tried to reconnect his lips with Hidan's and pull off their boxers.

Hidan pulled back from the kiss with a devious smile, taking Kakuzu's wrists and pressing his hands back on the bed by their heads, entwining their fingers.

'_Ugh…. He's going to make me beg for it.. What am I doing? Gods… Why am I okay with this??'_ Kakuzu's mind thought.

"Please, Hidan-chan?" Kakuzu asked, using an uke-ish voice. He couldn't help it. For some reason, his body and emotions now loved the image of Hidan as his seme.

Hidan leaned down and kissed him after whispering, "That's Hidan-sama to you, Kuzu-koi." The stitched-nin's boxers slid off his hips, and Hidan's followed not far behind.

Kakuzu drew a breath in- Hidan's unique pleasant scent overtaking his mind.

Hidan ran his hands up and down his lover's thighs and hn spread Kakuzu's legs a little wider than they were now, kissing him and then leaning over to get a bottle out of the bedside drawer.

Now Kakuzu's mind was having a bit more power over him. _'Back out now, back out now.'_ But Kakuzu quickly ignored the thought.

Hidan now kneeled with one leg between Kakuzu's legs and one beside it.

"Ready?" Hidan asked honestly, pouring a bit of the clear slick substance on three of his fingers.

"Um…" Kakuzu was having second thoughts._ 'I can still get out of this… But I don't want to… I need this right now.'_ Kakuzu's mind lingered on the untouched, desperate feeling below his waist.

"Don't worry, bebe-neko. It's not bad after the first few seconds." Hidan chided, his hand trailing up Kakuzu's thigh, to back between his legs.

Hidan ran his finger around his lover's entrance once or twice. "I- _**ugh**_!" Kakuzu sounded as Hidan sunk a finger in. Hidan didn't even warn him!

It wasn't necessarily painful; it just felt really weird and uncomfortable. Kakuzu automatically slightly recoiled- trying to pull away from the feeling, but Hidan's grip on his left hipbone prevented it.

"Fucking relax, Kuzu. You'll just make it hurt more if you don't." Hidan warned, pulling his finger out slightly and thrusting back in. Kakuzu closed his eyes for a second, trying to relax the lower part of his body.

"Can't…" He complained in a groan.

Hidan kissed him, trying to distract him. _'He's having problems with one finger; how is he going to deal with three? Or what comes after?'_ Hidan thought, but then reminded him that really, this was Kakuzu's 'first time'. His own first time had been like this too; it was engraved in both of their memories.

Pulling his finger out, he thrust back in, now adding another finger. Kakuzu made a protesting sound into his lover's mouth, feeling as if this was enough pain already.

Hidan looked into his lover's eyes, breaking the kiss and trying to find that one spot within the stitched-nin that would immediately change his mind. Prodding around, he finally heard the sounds he was looking for.

"Ughh!" Kakuzu tensed his back, almost arching up a bit- his body begging for Hidan to repeat the movement.

"See?" Hidan said, inches away from Kakuzu's lips, stroking that area repetitively, slipping the third finger in. Kakuzu let out a groan and leaned his head back at this, feeling as if he was being stretched to the limit already.

"Fuck… Hidan…" Kakuzu pleaded for something- anything to switch from the current nuisance of pain. Kakuzu had a very high tolerance for pain, as apparent from all of his stitches, but this pain was different. This was the vulnerable feeling of being stretched- totally different.

"Hey, only one more step to go, uke-koi." Hidan said with a small smirk-like smile. _'Great now 'uke-koi's going to be my new nickname for a while… 'Kuzu's bad enough.'_ Kakuzu thought off topic.

"I'm trying to be gentle. Is it working?" The zealot prodded the spot within the stitched-nin a tad harder this time, wanting a good answer.

"Ugh! Yeahh…" Kakuzu forced. His body was starting to crave something more. _'More...'_

"Hidan… M-more." Kakuzu almost winced as Hidan thrust in again. Now the pain had turned into a dull sensation, but it was still there.

"Okay, love." Hidan removed his fingers, pouring a small amount more into his hand and slicking himself down.

"Which way do you want to do this?" Hidan asked about position.

Kakuzu hadn't even thought of that. "Huh?" He said absentmindedly.

Hidan chuckled. "Back to front's easiest. Roll over." Kakuzu obeyed with a small groan, resting on all fours.

Hidan positioned himself then grabbed hold of Kakuzu's hips.

"Kay." Hidan said and started to push in.

Immediately, Kakuzu grabbed onto the bed sheets as his arms lost strength and he leaned closer to the bed, resting on his elbows instead.

He tried to suppress a groan, but couldn't hold back. "Fuck… Fuck. Hidan!!" Kakuzu cried, arching his back as Hidan finally had thrust all the way in. "Nnggh…" Hidan let out a small noise at the tight heat he was now encased in. He had to restrain himself from thrusting in over and over again immediately.

Kakuzu shut his eyes tightly in a wince. He'd never felt this full before. He wanted more, but wanted it to stop, but wanted to go on, too.

"Don't. M-move…" Kakuzu said, trying to relax.

"I won't until you tell me to." Hidan said, wrapping a hand around Kakuzu's waist and played with the stitches on his abdomen.

Kakuzu took a second to breathe, then moved his hips a small bit, experimentally testing out how relaxed he was. Deciding he was okay, he said, "Go.."

Hidan pulled most of the way back out, then thrust in slowly again.

'_Ughh… this friction… its great…'_ Kakuzu thought to himself as he drew in a breath.

"Kuzu-uke… You know you can make noise now that I'm seme." Hidan reminded him. This was one of the things Hidan was looking forward to: hearing a real moan or yell of pleasure from Kakuzu.

"Ughnn…" Kakuzu muttered as Hidan pulled back out and thrust in a bit faster this time.

"Moan my name." Hidan said seductively.

"Fuck… ugh…Hidan... Hidan!" Kakuzu whined and then exclaimed as Hidan switched his angle and pushed against the spot that made Kakuzu's mind reel.

"Told you, you'd like it. " Hidan teased, thrusting in again in the same manner- fast, but slow at the same time.

"Ugh… Faster." Kakuzu commanded. Hidan automatically heeded his wished, driving into him with a faster and deeper rhythm than before.

Hidan was building up fast, and by the sounds of it, Kakuzu's peak was coming closer too.

"Hidan!! H-harder, Goddammit.."

Hidan could have been mean, stopping all movement and correcting Kakuzu with _"Jashin-damnit, benke!"_ But he doubted he could stop moving if he tried; this feeling was too fucking good to quit.

Reaching around as he sped up the movement, Hidan took hold of Kakuzu's member, pumping it in time with every deep thrust. Every time he went in, Kakuzu would let out either a breath, or gasp, or moan- and Hidan loved every sound.

"Oh gods, Hidan.." Kakuzu panted. Hidan sped up. "I'm about to …nghnn… Hidan!" Kakuzu's moans turned to a final yell of his lover's name as he released. His muscles automatically contracted around Hidan's member, making stars shoot behind the zealot's eyes. Hidan let out a grunt of pleasure as his climax came as well, releasing deep within his new uke.

Pulling out slowly with the last bit of his energy, Hidan pushed himself to lie next to Kakuzu's now panting form. The stitched-nin took in air, rolling over to join Hidan, laying on his back in post-climactic ecstasy.

Kakuzu just closed his eyes and let out a moan with his exhale of air. _'That was good…' _He thought.

Hidan recovered a bit, pushing himself closer to Kakuzu and leaned near his ear.

"You're a great uke… Kuzu-koi."

Kakuzu responded with a "Nnyeah." Then, surprising Hidan, he did what every uke does. He cuddled up against Hidan's side, wrapping his arms around the Zealot's waist.

"Love you." Kakuzu murmured.

"Love you too, Kuzu."

Hidan just lay there while Kakuzu rested, reminiscing their _'just once'_.

**Owari!**

**AN: This was inspired by a picture on photobucket. If you want to find it, just type in 'Kakuzu uke'. It'll bring it right up.**

**And yeah, I know. Total OOC. But seriously, Kakuzu-uke with me is going to be OOC anyway. **

**Any errors, I apologize! Just review and tell me where they are and I will fix them! Thanks!**

**Japanese terms used in this story for those who don't know them:**

**-koi: lover**

**-sama: master**

**-chan: loving affection**

**-bebe-neko: scaredy-cat**

**-benke: retard**

**Yay! I actually finished a Kakuzu-uke story!! **

**Review and tell me what you think, please?? As Hidan says in the anime: "Pretty please? With sugar on top?"**


End file.
